Last Christmas
by IzzaZebraSpot
Summary: Bella Swan was burned by Jacob Black at her sister's annual Christmas party. A year later she's moved on. Will facing him bring her back down to the shattered pieces she was before? AU/AH. Small Lemon. Based on "Last Christmas" by Wham! One-shot. B/E.


**AN; Hey guys! I'm here to you with a one-shot. Christmas is approaching and it just happens to be one of my favorite holidays! So, I based this off a favorite Christmas song of mine. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. **

**Sidenote: I'm putting She Makes Me Wanna Say That L-Word on Hiatus. Sorry!**

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special._

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye.  
Tell me, baby,  
Do you recognize me?  
Well,  
It's been a year,  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Merry Christmas)

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you,"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been.  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again.

_Last Christmas;Wham!_

"Rosalie, really, I'm fine." I tell my sister.

"I just hate inviting Jake when I know what happened last year. I know you've moved on or whatever, but I just would hate for a repeat of last year is all." Rosalie sighs. She looks up at me from the pile of clothes shes folding. Her golden hair is up in a sloppy bun and her face is wiped clean of makeup. She's wearing one of her boyfriend, Emmett's, flannels over a band tee and some yoga capris. She didn't look a day over nineteen; but she was far beyond it at 26 years old.

"I'm tired of Jake-talk." I tell her, effectively changing the subject. "So, did you say that the Cullen's are coming this year?" I slip in, hoping she wont notice my hopeful tone. But, being Rosalie, she of course does. Rosalie started dating the oldest Cullen sibling two years ago, Emmett. They were still going strong even though they were sort of opposite of each other. Maybe that made them fit better together though.

"Why, so you can drool all over Edward? You know he's totally had a thing for you since we were kids, you should just go for it." My eyes bug-out at her.

"After what happened last year with Jake?" I gasp, "Hell no. Never again. I'll just admire from afar." Rosalie spins full force with her finger pointed at me, and gasps

"I knew you weren't over it! Liar!" I roll my eyes at her. I would be fine.

"I'll be fine, Rose. I'm gonna run to Starbucks and then go get ready, which I suggest you do soon too, there's only three hours till the party." I tell her. She nods and disappears with the clothes basket into the kitchen.

"Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous! I can't believe how much effort you put into your appearance!" Rosalie exclaimed. I probably couldve been offended by that, but I wasnt. She was right, I normally didn't dress up. But this year was different. Last year I put my heart out on the line at this very party for a man who decided I wasn't pretty enough for him. Of course he didn't say those words, but it was practically implied. So this year, I would look good, and he would hate himself for turning me down. At least I hoped that would be how it went.

"I love that dress!" Rosalie squealed. "And your hair! It looks amazing!" I rolled my eyes at her. I was wearing a red dress I had gotten from H&M a _really _long time ago, and a white pair of heels, only two inches. I had curled my hair and put half of it up with a red bow that matched my dress, and I had a cream colored bag with a bow on it. My makeup was very festive, white eye shadow with some black eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. I also had a bit of red blush on my cheeks. I wasn't going to deny it, I looked pretty nice.

"Thanks, Rosie." I blushed. "We should get going, we need to be at the hall early to make sure everythings in place." She nodded.

"Emmett's gonna meet us there, he has to go pick up some food and extra cups."

"You guys did a really great job decorating," A husky male voice says from behind me. I was zoned out staring at the twinkling lights on the over-sized Christmas tree in the hall, so his voice startles me. I turn and look at the mystery man in surprise. Familiar moss green eyes smile at me.

"Edward!" I exclaim in joyful surprise. "Its so nice to see you!" I say, unintentionally ignoring his compliment. I go in for a handshake but he pulls me into a tight hug.

"You too, Bella. I'm sorry I haven't called or texted you more, college has been crazy. I feel like we haven't talked in weeks." He frowns. The way his forehead crinkles is honestly beautiful. He's always been so attractive, even when we were young.

"Thats because we haven't." I tell him with a playful smirk. When this only furthers his frown, I decide to turn it around, "But it takes two to tango. Sorry I haven't messaged you much lately either. With my new job and college and buying my own apartment, I've also been a bit preoccupied." I tell him honestly.

Edward and I have known each other for practically our entire lives. Edward, his sister Alice, and I were all best friends in high school. In recent years, we haven't been as close as we used to be, but I still trusted them more than anyone else in the entire world except my sister, probably.

"Yeah.." He says before looking me in the eyes. His hand grips my arm tightly, but not roughly. "Are you okay being here? I mean, after last year..." I sighed.

"_Bella, I fucking love having sex with you, especially in public places like this. It makes it so much more exciting." Jake says to me as we get redressed in the coat closet. I give him a shy smile before throwing my sweater on. _

"_Hey Jake?" I ask tentatively. He looks up at me expectantly. I take a deep breath, my nerves hitting me like a ton of bricks yet again. _

"_Jake, I'm in love with you." I tell him with a gulp. I expect a freak out, or a look of disgust, or maybe even a love declaration back. I could've handled any of those. But he just smiles a me, one of those small smiles. _

"_I know Bella, you're not very good at hiding it." He says to me. I almost gasp, but I just keep looking at him blankly. _

"_Look, Bella. I love you... but not like that." He says. I nod sadly. I can accept that, if he didn't love me I couldn't change that. "Its not that you don't have a great personality, you're just not really a fit for me, you know?" I looked up at him in disbelief, unbelievably offended. _

"_What the fuck does that mean?" I ask harshly. "Did you just call me ugly?" I might've overreacted a bit but... come on? Great personality? What the fuck is that? _

"_Thats not how I meant it Bella. I just mean you're not attractive to me. You understand that right?" My eyes widened. _

"_So I'm not attractive, but you can fuck me? Go to hell Jake." I growl at him, running through the door. Its not long before the tears start to fall. _

I shake away the memory before I start to hyperventilate. I had told Rosalie, Alice, and Edward only about what happened. Edward made sure Jacob didn't come around me for the rest of the party, and I haven't seen Jake since.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really hope if he sees me he doesn't recognize me, or just ignores me, or does anything but try and talk to me, really." I sigh. A sudden thought springs to my mind, "Hey, where is your sister? I havent seen her since last month." I frown.

"She's in Texas. Jasper's parents asked her to stay the weekend with them since they can't be there on actual Christmas day." Jasper was Alice's highschool sweetheart. They were still dating and in my opinion they were super adorable.

"Bella, don't turn around." Edward suddenly says to me, grabbing my arms and gripping them. I give him an odd look.

"Uh, why?" I ask ,but I oblige and my head facing forward.

"Because Jake is about thirty feet away and is staring directly at you. I'm pretty sure he's debating coming over here and talking to you."

I feel the panic swell up in me. I can't talk to him, I cant face that embarassment. My feelings for him are long dead but I still can't handle that confrontation, I dont have the mental capability to deal with it.

"Do something!" I beg. "Anything, just get him to go away!" I'm pleading. Edward looks like he's in a mental struggle. Out of nowhere, he grabs my hand and whisks me away, pulling me across the area all the way to the other side where the food is at.

"Do you want to go somewhere he wont find you?" I automatically think to the coat closet but almost puke at the thought.

"Lets go upstairs to the music room, they have a piano. I haven't heard you play in a long time." I tell him. He rolls his eyes but heads for the stairs, my hand still grasped in his. I catch Rosalie's eye on my way up, and she gives me _the smirk_. I try to tell her with my eyes that we aren't going up there for _that_, but I don't think she catches on.

"What do you want me to play?" He asks when we sit down on the piano bench.

"Last Christmas." I tell him softly. He looks at me warily, knowing the significance of the song. After a minute

he starts to play it for me anyways. I softly sing along but not loud, its mostly to myself.

"You know what Bella?" Edward says sternly when he stops playing. "He never deserved to have you after what he did. He was a coward and a fool for saying those things to you. He obviously didn't realize what a beautiful, talented, wonderful girl he could've had under his arm. He's a fool I tell you Bella." I look up at him with a playful smile.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" I giggle, lightening the mood. Or at least trying to.

But with all seriousness, he looks at me and says "the most." I take a sharp intake of breath, refusing to remove my eyes from his.

"Can I...?" He starts, leaning closer. I cut him off with my lips, pulling his head to mine a bit roughly. His tongue enters my mouth gracefully. He pulls me so I'm straddling him on the bench, our lips never breaking. I start to thrust into him as I feel myself getting more and more turned on. His lips move to my neck as he attacks it with hunger.

"Oh god," I moan loudly as his hands glide up my thighs to graze the hem of my thong. "Fuck!" I gasp when one of his fingers starts to play with my clit unexpectedly. His nose grazes my face on his way up to kiss me. He's so fucking sexy, with his pale skin and crazy bronze hair.

"Shit!" He yelps when I thrust a bit too hard into his hand and we both go tumbling onto the floor. You would think this would cause some sort of deter or awkward moment. But no, we both just giggle fo a second before my lips land on his yet again. He's laying down now with me on top, still straddling him.

"Edward!" I groan, "I want you so much..." His breathing picks up as he nods, a small smile playing on his lips.

He whips his shirt off, showing me his beautiful defined muscles. Honestly staring at him kind of makes me want to cream my panties on the spot.

I whip my panties off and throw them somewhere, quickly forgotten. Edward has unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees, and he's in the process of pulling his boxers down. I sink down onto him, and his sharp breath tells me he wasn't expecting it.

"Fuck!" I yelp, bouncing up and down on his cock. His thrusts meet my own and his hands grip my hips, pounding into me relentlessly. We both come quickly. I assure him right away that I am on birth control, although he didn't seem all that worried about it.

We go back downstairs slightly more disgruntled than we were when we came up. I had all but forgotten about Jake, his presence in the very back of my mind. Edward is whispering things in my ear about a first date and being my boyfriend and wanting a life with me, when Jake walks up.

"Bella Swan?" He asks in fake surprise. I know he saw me earlier.

"Oh, Jake." I say spinning around to face him. "Hi."

"I didn't expect you to be here." He claims, an eyebrow raised almost in challenge, like he wants me to bring up last year. "You look fantastic."

"Well, Jake," I almost laugh, "My sister is the one who throws this party so it would be silly to assume I wouldn't show up. And thank you, Edward had actually just said the same thing." I plaster a giant fake smile on my face. I wont back down and show him that vulnerable girl from last year, I'm stronger than that now. I see Rosalie behind Jacob's head, talking to Emmett and pointing towards us. I can tell she wants him to intervene.

"Actually, I believe I said you looked stunning, not great." Edward says before wrapping his arms around me lovingly. This is just for show, he's helping me get rid of Jacob as fast as I can. Jake's eyebrows raise at this turn of events.

"Wow, Edward and Bella. Never saw that one coming." He laughs. "I guess its safe to assume that asking you on a date would be totally inappropriate then." My heart pangs in pain a little.

"That would be inappropriate either way, Jake." I say as politely as I can manage. I look behind Jake and I pretend I've just spotted Rosalie. "Oh look, its Rose, I really have to talk to her about something. Eddie, come with me, will you?" Edward nods with a smirk on his face, "It was great seeing you Jake." I lie.

"You were awesome, Bells." Edward tells me as we walk away.


End file.
